His love is the rock beneath
by evil-wiatch
Summary: Loosely based on some scenes from Wuthering Heights - not as protentious as that sounds. Rachel and Puck grew up together but then were forbidden to see each other. A few chapters of their life since then.  Reupload! There were some terrible mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Hello! So this story is based loosely around the beginning of Wuthering Heights, hopefully for anyone who has read the book you might be able to tell. I'm not sure really. I just sort of went for it. I was watching the film today because it was miserable and rainy and it required a miserable film, and the idea just sort of came to me.

This first part is sort of a prologue of sorts, it's not going to be an epic story, just a few chapters, but this section is the part of the story where Cathy and Heathcliffe are forbidden to see each other. I hope that comes across here.

I do not own Glee or Wuthering Heights, I am just a fan. The only thing I own is the brain that came up with this and the laptop used to write it out.

I hope someone enjoys it. And I will update as soon as I can. :) xx

* * *

><p>It was easy for her to remember the day she realised she loved him. She sat on her bed and thought back to those days of their friendship, before parents and high school and friends had torn them apart. She could still feel the way the wind blew gently through her hair as she had pushed herself slowly back and forth on the swing at the park, how the evening chill had made goosebumps appear on her legs and how sad she had felt because her world as she knew it was coming to an end.<p>

She had run away from home that night and it caused her heart to break. It was the first time, and perhaps the only time, she would ever really hate her parents.

Looking back now she couldn't recall what great injustice had caused her to feel the need to escape but at the time it was the worst thing they could have ever done to her. And so she had left without their permission. Packed a few things in a bag and run away, it was only later she realised she had no where to go, and so she found herself on the swing set at the park. Rocking herself back and forth trying to find a sign to show her what to do now. What would happen now?

It was then she had felt his hand on her back, starting to push her forward with more force than she had pushed herself. She turned her head and looked behind her to see him, he looked sad. She could feel it as if it were her own sadness. The way his eyes were glassy as if he were looking in to another world, a secret world she wished she could enter with him, and the way the sides of his mouth had turned ever so slightly down wards the way they always did when he was upset. She knew his face as well as her own, she sometimes wondered if anyone else on the planet knew someone as well as she knew him. He was her best friend. He was part of her as much as she was a part of him. When he was happy, she was happy. When he was sad, she was sad. It had always been that way.

After a few minutes of his pushing, she planted her feet firmly down on to the ground to stop the swings movement and turned to look at him again.

"Noah, what's wrong?" She asked. "Why are you here?" She searched his face for any clues.

Her words broke his stare that had been focused out across the park and brought his attention back to her, "What are you doing here Rachel? Your dads would never let you out alone at this time."

She looked away from him now, down at her feet as her hands fidgeted in her lap. "We had a fight, I'm...I'm running away."

He moved around to the other swing and slumped down so his body was angled towards her. "Where were you planning on going?" Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled, "Hadn't thought that far ahead huh?"

She shook her head and then looked up to the sky to avoid his gaze on her. The stars were bright against the dark night and she hoped one day she would shine as brightly. He was watching her intently, studying her face and recognising all the signs, just as he always did. He stood suddenly and pulled her in to a hug. She clung to him, her nails digging in to the skin of his back, her face pressed against his neck. He clung to her just as desperately, taking in the way her body felt against his, the way her hair and her skin smelt, as if it was the last time.

She slowly pulled away and looked in to his eyes. "Why did you come here Noah?" He avoided her eyes so she reached up and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Tell me."

"My parents are fighting again. I come here sometimes to get away from them." A look of shock crossed her face, they always said they didn't keep secrets from each other, but here was a secret. He brushed his finger tips lightly across her cheek, "You should go home. Your parents will be worried."

She nodded slowly, "Will you walk with me?" He smiled at her before picking up her bag and grabbing hold of her hand in his.

As they walked in silence, she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles trying to soothe some of his pain. It was a small gesture but they usually worked to her advantage.

"He was drinking again. That's why they were fighting. I hate being there when he drinks." His voice ripped across the quiet like a bullet in to her back. She squeezed his hand and nodded. He often confided in her how much his parents arguments made him angry and scared.

They continued on silently, they didn't need words to comfort each other. Not when they had such a deep connection. As they neared her house, Noah slowed his walking until he stopped altogether, pulling Rachel back in to him. She turned to face him as he took a step closer to her. They were inches apart now, she could feel his breathe warm across her face as he pushed some hair back against the wind. He looked down at her, smiling slightly before leaning in and gently pushing his lips against hers.

Rachel slowly reacted, pushing back slightly before breaking away to look at him. He was smirking his usual smirk, the one that infuriated her but made her heart leap at the same time.

"Your parents love you Rachel, just remember that. It's important."

And with that he began walking again, pulling her along behind him. The lights in her house were all on, alerting them to the fact her fathers' clearly knew she was gone. They walked slowly up the porch steps and to the front door, which flew open as Rachel went to turn the handle.

"Oh thank god!" Her father yelled, pulling her in to a hug, "She's back Michael! Are you ok? You are in so much trouble! You know you aren't to leave the house this late at night!" He told her sternly before registering that Noah was stood in the door way. His face turned from concerned to confused to angry. Michael approached from behind, also seeing Noah before looking at Rachel.

"Young lady, I hope you realise how much trouble you're in." He said in an authoritative tone.

She nodded slowly, "Yes Daddy and Dad. I'm sorry. But Noah..."

"Yes, Noah." Michael responded, "I'm sure you had something to do with her _disappearance_ tonight." Rachel went to interject but Hiram took her hand and pulled her further in to the living room, Michael blocking the door with his body. "Noah, I'm not sure your friendship with our daughter is...well, appropriate. I'm afraid we've decided you aren't to see each other any more. Not after tonight's episode. You should go home son, before your parents wonder where you are."

The last thing she saw as she ran over to her father at the door was the look of horror that crossed Noah's face as the door was closed between them. Her world began to spin in slow motion, as if any minute it would stop completely and turn backwards. She tried to push her way past her father and get to him but it was no use, they pulled her from the door and in to the living room. Tears rolled heavily down her cheeks, the water leaving burning trails against her skin as she wept for her friend, her only true friend, who had done nothing wrong. The world around her had changed so suddenly, bent abruptly on its axis and she felt out of place in this cold, grey world that had taken residence. She broke away from them and ran to her bedroom, looking to the window to see him walking slowly away. "Look back." She thought as he left, "Nothing will change if you look back at me." She waited, watching as he grew smaller and smaller the further he walked. He didn't look back.

She sank to the floor. This was the end of her life as she knew it. Nothing would ever be the same again. The connection she felt with him, deep and strong would remain, but the love she had for him would change and wither as time went by.

Now, sitting on her bed and felt a few tears scorch her skin as they had that night. The boy she knew then was gone, replaced by a cruel boy who, after being hurt in so many ways, turned from her and became a shell of the person she knew. The one who tormented her was not the boy she knew, but she believed he was in there still. She believed that, she had to, because the deep love she felt for him had not changed, she still knew his face as well as she knew her own. She still felt his happiness and his sadness as much as her own. She hoped one day he would return to the boy she knew all those years ago, but it would never be like it was. Too much had changed between them. She knew that now. They were different, she was different. It was the way life was. She sunk slowly in to her bed and fell in to a dreamless sleep. Her last thought : does he ever think about that night?


	2. Chapter 2

AN : This is the second chapter to this story. It's set like a few weeks after the first chapter. Time will jump in this story, it's just the way I planned it out in my head. I hope it makes sense and you can follow it.

Thanks! xx

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat in the choir room when Kurt flounced in, she had been expecting him, they were the Glee Club Captains now and had arranged for this meeting. His attitude towards her however was less than familiar. He sat down abruptly in the chair next to her and turned his entire body to face hers. She reciprocated the gesture and smiled slightly, surprised by his body language.<p>

"Kurt, is everything - " She started before he cut her off.

"Is there something going on with you and Puck?" His face was questioning, one eye brow arched perfectly as if to say I'll be able to tell if you lie to me.

She gulped before taking in a deep breathe, smiling, and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"There's nothing going "on" between Noah and myself. What would make you think that?"

His eyes were still boring in to her, watching every movement to catch the slightest hint of a lie.

She felt uneasy, what had made him think that there was something between her and Noah? She hoped he hadn't told Finn. He had a hard enough time dealing with Noah and her in general, let alone an accusation of infidelity.

"Well you don't ever really talk to him Rachel and yesterday when Santana went all "Lima Heights" on him because he wasn't paying attention to the choreography you defended him. It was just odd. And then I saw the two of you whispering at his locker." She looked away from him, the way his eyes were staring in to her was making her uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to see if he was alright, he didn't seem himself. That's all." She replied, but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Rachel..." He started, before she let out a huge breathe of air. She stood from her chair suddenly and walked to the middle of the room before turning around to face him again.

"Fine. Fine! I'll tell you. I need to tell someone. But it's complicated and you have to know I would never act on anything, I love Finn very much."

Kurt looked worried, "Ok. Tell me" he said, before motioning for her to sit back down.

She conceded and returned to her seat beside him. She took a moment to compose herself before starting her story.

"We were friends, best friends, before everything changed. We grew up together and we were practically inseparable for so long. We knew each other inside out; he could feel if I was happy and I could tell when he was upset or angry. It was like there was a part of each of us in the other. All of his great miseries were mine, I felt every one of them the same way he did, not because he explained it to me but through this connection we shared. It was as if we were one soul, as if we were half of the same person. It was the two of us against the world."

"So what changed?" Kurt asked when she paused to take a shaky breathe as she stared blankly at the wall opposite. He could tell she was reliving those days in her head.

"My fathers' were worried we were spending too much time together, that we were too...involved in each other. So one night after I ran away from home and Noah brought me back they blamed him for my disappearance and said we couldn't see each other any more."

Kurt gasped, he had expected her to say that they were having some kind of secret spontaneous affair, not that they had this epic story connecting them. He reached out and took her hand, it was shaking slightly so he rubbed it soothingly.

"But, if you were friends, why did he start the "slushy facials"?" He asked confused.

Rachel shook her head and laughed slightly to herself. "He was angry with me for not trying harder. I just went with their wishes and stopped seeing him." Her eyes glazed over once more, looking in to the past, "It hurt so much to be away from him. We were young but I knew I loved him. It was like I was never fully myself because I was away from him, and I wondered if he was ever himself again without me."

Kurt had a questioning look on his face, "Why didn't you try again with him? If you were in love with him, why didn't you find a way to be with him?"

Her mouth formed a small smile, "It was too late for us. Too much has changed for us to be those people. To be the Rachel and Noah who shared that time, that love. I had to let go of them when we started here. It hurt too much to think about what could have been, so I focused on what could be."

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, "You mean you focused on Finn instead?"

She shot around to face Kurt suddenly, eyes wet with unshed tears for a love long lost, "I love Finn. I do Kurt. You have to believe that. My love for him is like...the trees, it changes and grows tall and strong. It bends and shapes itself and it's rooted deep within me." Kurt nodded his head in response, he knew she loved Finn. "But Noah, my love for him is like the rocks beneath. Hidden from view, unchanged and eternal. It lies deep inside underneath everything else, always there to remind me of what we had. But it's cold and hard, it has no light or grace the way...the way my love for Finn has. But I know that if everything else is washed away, it would still remain." The tears began to fall now, slowly down her cheeks as she thought about how deeply she felt for that boy she used to know. She leant her elbows against her knees and put her face in her hands as Kurt slowly rubbed small circles on her back to calm her down. After a few minutes of only the sound of their breathing filling the room, she turned to face Kurt and smiled softly.

"Thankyou. I've needed to tell someone about this for a really long time." He smiled in return, "You won't tell Finn will you? I swear nothing will ever happen between Noah and I."

"No, of course not. It's not my place. I thought I was going to get some idle gossip from this, not a tragic love story. I will however be fantasising tonight about the both of you being in some period drama." They both chuckled before hugging.

Kurt looked at the clock on the wall and realised they would be late to their next class if they didn't make a move soon so he stood, grabbed a hold of his bag and said his goodbye to Rachel before leaving the choir room. As he turned down the hall however, he noticed the very prominent back of Noah Puckerman walking away from the other door down the hall that allowed access to the choir room. His eyes widened as he realised what had happened, Puck had been listening and had heard Rachel say nothing could ever happen between the two of them again. He hoped this wouldn't effect the Glee Club, but more than that he hoped this wouldn't break Rachel's heart any more than it already had.

* * *

><p>She knew he was avoiding her, she could tell. It wasn't like their normal interaction where they might catch each others eye across the cafeteria or classroom and share a small smile before returning to their lives. This was worse. If she looked towards him he was always turned away, a snarl across his face as if he was disgusted she was in the same area as him. In Glee Club he sat or stood as far away from her as possible without being out of the door. She couldn't understand why he was being like this, they had an unspoken agreement that they weren't friends, but they were at least civil to each other. This was just him being what she could only think to call nasty.<p>

So, never one to back down, she found him after school had ended at his locker. She knew he usually waited for the car park to clear out before leaving, so most of the school population had already left. She walked slowly towards him, trying to think of something to say, but when she approached she saw he was watching her intently. She stared back at him for what felt like hours before he huffed and turned back to his locker.

She moved towards him then with more purpose, "What is wrong with you exactly?" she asked in an irritated tone. He still had that effect on her.

He slammed his locker closed, the sound echoing down the empty hall, before stalking towards her. She wasn't afraid of him, this was just the effect they had on one another. He was breathing deeply through his nose and she couldn't help but notice the way his jaw clenched and the muscles of his neck moved.

"Nothing is wrong with me _Princess_, so you can carry on with your day as if I never existed." He answered with a devilish smirk at the end.

Rachel stood her ground, refusing to be over powered by him. "Believe me, I try. But you're making it very obvious that you're ignoring me which makes it pretty hard to ignore you. So what exactly have I done to upset you?"

He let out a short, low laugh and then walked back to his locker to pick up his bag. She followed behind him waiting for an explanation.

When he faced her again she knew he'd lost some of his confidence, he seemed tired. But within a second the walls came back and he snickered at her before saying, "Go back to your boyfriend Rachel. I wouldn't want you to loose..._focus_." He lifted his eyebrow to challenge her but when she said nothing in return he turned and left her by his locker.

She was confused by his choice of words, focus, why did that sound so familiar? The realisation hit her like a bullet as she began to walk out of the school. Focus! She had said that to Kurt in the choir room. He had heard her, heard her say that nothing would happen between them again. She had hurt him and so he was doing what he knew would hurt her, proving that there was no more Noah for her to love.

She felt her knees weaken so she hurried to her car. Once she was safely inside she stared at the empty parking space where she knew his truck had been and let herself cry. Cry for her friend, for her love and for any hope she had that they might change things. They were all gone now.


End file.
